Southern Comfort
by DeLeche
Summary: Alice did save Jasper from the hard life of fighting Maria's battles but in the end they only formed a tight friendship which Jasper wanted to go further. Soon after Alice finds her mate, Jasper feels hurt and confused and swears off love, but all he really needed was some southern comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I look ok?" I asked Bella while smothering any wrinkles out of my outfit, "you look beautiful Lil all the girls are going to envy you." "I sure hope not it's nothing special just something I threw together" I replied pushing a few pieces of hair behind my ear and grabbing my bag heading downstairs. "I wasn't just talking about your outfit" she mumbled and I looked at her confused making her sigh, "look at yourself you're the complete package. Cute clothes, pretty face beautiful eyes, long blonde hair and that adorable little accent." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed an apple, "ew Bella you're making me sound like a superficial Barbie" she took her turn to roll her eyes. "I'm just saying I'm nothing special and they were practically throwing themselves at me, imagine what they'll do when they see you" I gasped and threw my apple at her which bounced off her head and then landed on the table where I picked it up and bit it. "Of course they threw themselves at you look how beautiful you are!" I yelled chewing and swallowing the apple, she blushed but tried to argue with me but I just cut her off as I went into the living room to see Charlie. "Hey Uncle Charlie we're off" I said excitedly and he quickly stood up giving us both a hug, "good luck on your first day Lils." I nodded as we left and got into the truck driving off to Forks High School. "So tell me all about everyone at this school" I asked feeling super hyper though she just shrugged, "I don't really know that many people Lily I've only been here for two weeks." I nodded forgetting she hadn't been there that long, she seemed content though. My father whom I've never actually met decided to pop up in my mother and I's life, she told me after they got married he was abusive to her. After she got pregnant with me he told her to get rid of it instead she left him and hasn't turned back since but for some reason she was entertaining the idea of taking him back. Until she made that decision though she didn't want him involved in my life so she sent me off to stay with Uncle Charlie. I didn't mind though, Uncle Charlie was the only father figure I'd ever had and I visited him every summer since I could remember. "We're here" she whispered and I quickly jumped out the truck as soon as she put it in park, "show me around already" I whined and she rolled her eyes. "I've never in my life met someone who wanted to be at school" she mumbled as a group of people approached us. "Yo Arizona introduce us to your friend" he smiled at me and winked, I inwardly rolled my eyes and held my hand out to stop Bella from answering. "Her "friend" can speak for herself" I said with sass written all over my voice, "I'm Lillian Dixon, Bella's cousin." He was practically drooling as the girl with long brown hair smacked his arm. "I'm Mike" he stated with confidence taking my hand in his and kissing it, "charmed" I said with a smile and quickly took my hand away. "Oh wow your accents really cute, you from like Tennessee or something" she awkwardly giggled at her pathetic attempt at an insult as I frowned wanting to reply with, "your joke was really funny, you a bitch or something." Instead though I just smiled and giggled, "sorry to disappoint hun I'm from Texas" she gave me a fake smile and introduced herself as Jessica. After meeting the rest of the group I decided I only really liked Eric and Angela they seemed to be genuine people. As I got my schedule I was a little disappointed to see I only had two classes with Bella but I still looked forward to meeting new people. By lunchtime I had officially been glared at by every girl and hit on and or stared at by every guy, is it rare for new kids to come here or what? I quickly grabbed a sandwich, salad, fruit and a bottle of water before quickly taking a seat next to Bella in the cafeteria. "I officially hate this school" I mumbled taking a bite out of my sandwich as Bella laughed, "I told you it wasn't all that great." I groaned as the rest of her friends came over and talked about a bunch things I either knew nothing about or could careless about. This school was pretty boring, and just as that thought crossed my mind a group of intimidatingly beautiful people walked in. "And who exactly might they be" I asked nodding in their direction as they took a seat. I noticed Bella and the boy with messy brown hair make intense eye contact that made her blush and turn away, I was definitely bringing that up later. "Well" Jessica started, "their the Cullen's and they pretty much stick to themselves because they're all dating each other and the two that are single think they're to good for anyone here." She sounded almost angry and I gave her a hard look before rolling my eyes and getting up, "what are you doing?" Bella asked panic clear in her voice, "I'm just going to introduce myself" her eyes went wide and Jessica looked at me amused. "Help yourself but just know I warned you" I gave her a sweet smile and waltz right over there, a few people even stopped their conversations to watch me but I wasn't the least bit nervous, why should I be they're just people. "Hello" I waved as I approached the table, "I'm Lillian Dixon and I'm new, I've heard a lot about you guys so I thought I'd introduce myself." The girl with the short haircut was the first one to shake my hand, she was cold but it didn't bother me to much. "I'm Alice Cullen and your outfit is so cute by the way" I glanced down at it before smiling at her again, it was obvious by her outfit that she had good taste in clothes and so I already knew we were going to be good friends. "Thanks" I replied and she quickly gestured around the table introducing her brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward, her sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Dillion. She lost track of me once she introduced me to Jasper, his golden eyes bored into mine as though he was trying to figure something out and I couldn't help but stare back out of pure curiosity and attraction. He was indeed incredibly handsome, the quiet type but definitely not shy and something seemed to be causing him pain. Edward looked at me in deep thought and I gave him a confused look which made him look away, I knew by his facial expressions he was trying to figure me out but there wasn't much to me, I was good at reading people. "I'm sorry I'm sure you've been getting this a lot today but where are you from your accent is alluring" Dillion asked and I smiled, "Houston, Texas" Jasper's eyes went wide as he stared at me again, once he saw me look at him questionably he quickly turned away suddenly interested in his food that hadn't been touched. "What a coincidence that's where Jasper's from" Alice beamed and he quickly shot her a glare, "oh how cool! It's nice to meet you by the way Jasper." His name melted off my tongue and I loved the way it felt to say it, I held my hand out and he looked at it like it was a foreign object. If he was truly a gentlemen of the south then he'd have good enough manners to take my hand. Just as I thought those words he took my hand and brought it to his cold lips that made me shiver. I didn't realize until someone cleared their throat that his lips still lingered on my hand and I quickly pulled away suddenly feeling nervous which was new for me. "Um" I said biting my lip, "I should get back to my cousin Bella" as I turned Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "you're Bella Swan's cousin?" He looked desperate to know but I shrugged it off and nodded, "yes, now if you'll excuse me I think I've taken up enough of your time." "Oh no it was wonderful chatting with you let's do it again soon" Alice said gleefully and I agreed before leaving and taking my seat back beside Bella who looked like she wanted to ask me a million questions but Jessica beat her to he punch. "How the hell did you do that? They never talk to anyone" she seemed to ask herself more than me and I shrugged, "has anyone actually tried to talk to them?" Everyone was silent and I rolled my eyes eating some more of my lunch. "Hey Lil?" Bella started, "back there when Edward-" "he was just asking if I was related to you" I said cutting her off. "I think he likes you and it's no secret you like him too" she blushed and grabbed my arm under the table making me look at her with a cheesy smile. "No worries sweetheart your secrets safe with me" she smiled in relief. The rest of my classes went by fast but I still had one more to go and then I could leave, It was English and I had it with Mike, Alice, Dillion and Jasper. I tried to act neutral but was completely overjoyed when I was assigned to sit next to him, though most of the class he avoided eye contact. I smiled triumphantly when we were assigned to go over Romeo and Juliet with the person next to us. The look on his face when he turned towards me was priceless, he looked like someone stabbed him and that the person was me. "Don't worry darling I don't bite" I whispered and the corners of his mouth turned up a little letting me know he had a sense of humor. "That is unless you want me to" I winked at him and he finally smiled looking down trying to hide it. "There's noway you're this shy" I said touching his arm, he looked at like it was on fire and then shot a look back at Alice and Dillion who seemed to be smiling and waving once I turned to them. "I guess I'm just more of the quiet type" he said clearly for the first time since I met him, "well then hun we're two peas in a pod because I love to talk." He smiled and put his book down looking deep into my eyes, "why did you move here from Texas?" He asked throwing me off my flirting game, I was thinking about how to answer wondering if I should tell him the truth. I didn't know him and could easily lie or tell him it's none of his business but I kind if wanted to tell him. "Well to make an extremely boring story short, my mother had issues to take care of and she didn't want me involved" he looked at me skeptically like he knew there was more to it but I just gave him my best smile and winked. He again got embarrassed and looked down, "I'm starting to think you find the floor more attractive then me" I said pouting and he looked at me surprised but smiled. "You're really outspoken" he stated and I shrugged, "it's very refreshing" he said with a smile. Before I could reply the bell ring and he practically rushed out the door making me feel slightly disappointed, did he really not want to be around me? I quickly collected my things and headed outside to meet Bella who was leaning against her truck, "ready?" I asked glumly and she looked me over with curious eyes before nodding and getting in the truck. "Once we were home I went straight upstairs and started on my homework, it was pretty easy stuff so I finished in about an hour. As soon as I put everything away and laid across my bed my door opened and closed. Seconds later my bed bounced indicating that someone was sitting on it. "You've got something on your mind" she stated more than asked and I looked at her trying to decide if I could tell her. I decided I could plus it's not like I had actual friends, "you know Edward's brother Jasper?" She nodded as a smile played at her lips, "you like him" she said now fully smiling and I buried my head in my pillow groaning. "No way I don't even know anything about him" I paused and she waited for me to continue, "but for some reason I can't get his face out of my head. The coolness of his skin, his strong bone structure, his beautiful golden eyes and the way he tries to hide his smile." I didn't know was practically fan girling until Bella covered my mouth with her hand. "You like him" she repeated again, "it's the same way I feel about Edward and I've only talked to him a handful of times. I nodded feeling better that she somewhat understood and didn't think I was crazy, "he seems pretty shy" Bella added. "It's a front I just know it" I stated and she smiled patting my shoulder, "if anyone could get someone to open up it'd be you." She smiled before saying goodnight and leaving, though the conversation was long over I still couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, I needed to know everything about him past and all. "I'm going to get to know him wether he likes it or not." 


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss you too mom" I said as I held my cellphone between my ear and neck as I attempted to curl my hair. "Is Charlie treating you nice? Are you getting along with Bella?" She asked worried and I just rolled my eyes at her over protectiveness of me even from her own brother. "Yes ma Uncle Charlie always takes good care of me and Bella's just a sweetheart" I finally finished my hair and went to my room examining myself in the full body mirror. I smiled happy with my appearance and grabbed my bag heading downstairs. "How's things going with you mom?" She was silent for a minute and I checked my phone to see if she'd hung up but she didn't, "mom?" She cleared her throat and laughed it off, "sorry honey I was in deep thought about us getting a new place together, what color would you want your room to be?" I bit my lip knowing she was trying to change the subject but I hadn't decided if I wanted to call her out on it or not. "Blue" I responded after a few minutes and I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "of course that is your favorite color how could I forget." I fixed a bowl of cereal just as Bella came downstairs, "hey ma I'll talk to you later I got to get to school" she sighed, "ok sweetheart I love you" "love you too" I replied before hanging up and eating. "Was that Aunt Cheryl?" Bella asked and I nodded, "how is she" she asked as she joined me at the table with a bowl of cereal. "I don't know she kept dodging my questions but I'm sure everything's alright" Bella nodded and we finished our food in silence before driving to school. Today most of the girls that glared at me yesterday kept complimenting me and kissing my ass trying to be my bff, it was honestly annoying. When lunch rolled around I was so excited because I finally had a real friend I could talk to, Bella. I quickly grabbed some food and sat next to her quickly hugging her and making her feel awkward. "Is something the matter?" She whispered and I frowned before looking dramatic and throwing my hand over my face. "Yes Juliet, thou bitches keepith on kissing my ass which has left thou Lillian annoyed and frustrated" she laughed and I smiled. I actually only had two friends at my other school, Samantha and Vera. I've still been keeping in contact with Sam but Vera no longer existed to me, she hurt me bad and back stabbed me before I could even pack my bags to leave. Funny how people who claim to be your friend and care treat you. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked pass Bella to see an amused Edward as though he had heard my joke from all the way over there. Bella followed my gaze and then her an Edward went into a staring match off but I didn't mind because my attention shifted to the boy with the blonde hair who was staring at me. The boy that kept me up all night tossing and turning trying to figure of who the real him was, who was he when he wasn't at school? What was he like when he was with his family? What happened to him in the past? After awhile I blinked and looked away trying to concentrate on my food but I couldn't, just one more glance I convinced myself before turning back and looking over at Jasper. This time though he was staring at Alice longingly as she laughed and kissed Dillion, wait what? Was he in love with her? I bit my lip as my heart stopped into my stomach for some unknown reason, was I jealous? Impossible, one I don't even know him, two their siblings and three Alice and Dillion looked very happy as though they were meant to be together forever. I caught Edward giving me a sad look before turning back to his family, I contemplated going over there but my heart hurt to think Jasper would still be staring at Alice with that look in his eyes. So for the rest of lunch I couldn't eat, all I could think about was that look Jasper had given Alice and honestly it was driving me crazy. The next few classes flew by and then lastly I had history, I really wanted to skip but decided against it since it was only my second day. I can't believe how pathetic I sound wanting to skip class because I was jealous of a look a guy I didn't even know gave to his sister. I sighed as I took my seat next to Jasper, I could see him staring at me but I was ignoring him because I was angry. "Hey Houston" Mike called to me using that stupid nickname, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend." I was all bent on saying no until I saw Jasper frown and I quickly perked up and gave Mike my sweetest smile, "I'd love to darling." He grinned from ear to ear, "let's catch up later in the parking lot and exchange information." He nodded excitedly and took his seat, I smirked at the look of jealousy on Jasper's face hoping it meant he might feel the same way I do. I was upset again once the teacher told us to continue going over the play with our partners, I turned to him not looking him in the eye and asked him where he left off at since I already read the whole thing. "Are you really going to go out with him?" He asked completely ignoring my question, "sure I guess so why got a problem?" I was being sassy but it didn't deteriorate him. All at once my emotions started going out of whack, I felt depressed about going out with Mike and literally decided in those two seconds that I was never going out with him if it made me feel like this. "I guess I'm not" I whispered to myself but saw the smirk on Jasper's face and my mood turned back to a happy one, what the hell just happened? That was weird I thought but shrugged it off. "Are we going to read this play or what?" I asked smugly and he just smirked, "do you really want to read it or do you want to ask me questions?" I looked at him surprised, "and why do you say that?" He shrugged, "it's written all over your face, your curious about me right?" I slowly nodded, "good because I'm curious about you too." My heart started beating harder at his words and whatever stupid thing I was mad about earlier had completely slipped my mind. "So how's about you ask me two questions and I'll ask you two, we'll be completely honest with each other" he offered holding out his hand. I stared at it before smiling and taking it which sent chills through my body, "you've got yourself a deal Jasper Hale." "Good doing business with you Ms. Dixon" I rolled my eyes as I finally pulled my hand away, "please call me Lillian, Mrs. Dixon is my mother." He chuckled lowly and nodded, "pardon me mam, it's good doing business with you Lillian" my breath hitched as his southern accent came forth in the pronunciation of my name that made me melt in my seat. I seriously had to get myself together, I was the one who was supposed to be charming him not the other way around. "You start" I said gazing into his eyes, he held my contact for a few seconds before looking down at his hands readjusting his sleeves. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked shyly and I immediately smiled thinking just maybe I had interested him, "well I did." He gave me a look that said to elaborate, "well back home I was seeing a fella but he also seemed to be seeing every other girl in the school, I couldn't prove it though right before I left I found him making out with my." I stopped as anger filled me and my eyes briefly watered, "he was making out with my ex best friend Vera in the bathroom, Bobby Collins was his name" I rolled my eyes at the memory. "Something tells me your story doesn't stop there" I huffed annoyed at the fact that he could read right through me, I was honestly heartbroken about the whole situation but I never let on to anyone how much it hurt. "It pissed me off so I broke his nose and gave her a black eye, it was no big deal." He laughed out loud this time shocking me but causing a smile to a etch across my face, people stopped to watch him but soon returned back to their conversation. He finally stopped laughing and I frowned for a second at the lost of his musical laughter filling my ears, "was it that funny?" I asked and he nodded. "You seem really feisty and well that story just confirmed my suspicious" I smiled and spotted something that made me grab his hand which made him go stiff and back to his in pain look. I quickly let go and frowned, "sorry for touching you so suddenly but you had lint on the sleeve of your shirt." I nodded to the piece of white lint in my hand but he didn't seem to calm down, I placed it on the table and pressed my warm hand to his cold cheek making him jump. "Im sorry" I whispered, "it's ok I promise it was just a piece of lint." He suddenly took a deep breath and I removed my hand as his normal more relax look presented itself back on his face, what happened to him? "Um it's your turn" I remembered we were asking questions and distracted by his actions I tried to think of a really good question. "What are you like when you're at home with your family?" He looked at me like I was weird but saw that I really wanted to know and gave me his cute side smirk. "Honestly it's the first time I've felt like I've belonged in a long time, in a weird way we all complete each other and I guess I'm more of the laid back guy. I make some jokes and I definitely talk more around them, I'm a little sarcastic but most of the time I either stay to myself or I hang out with Edward. When it's just me I like to think about what I can remember about the past about my real family but I don't dwell to much because I'm happy where I'm at though sometimes I feel alone and like something's missing, does that answer your question?" My eyes filled with tears as I stared at him still confused even though he let me in on a lot, I felt like I connected with him and I also felt how lonely he truly felt because sometimes I felt that way myself. "Lillian" he called pulling me out of my thoughts and making my heart skip a beat, "oh uh sorry yea you answered perfectly." He smiled before scooting closer to me, "why did you really move to Forks?" I looked across the room to see no one paying us any attention and I decided I could trust him. "Apparently my father whom I've never met was abusivse to my mother" he stiffened, "she didn't leave him because she was so in love, but once she found out she was pregnant and he wanted her to get rid off it she left him. She said she loved me more than she loved him so she had to protect me, years later well about two weeks ago he popped back up. I didn't see him but apparently he wants my mom back and she's actually thinking about taking him back. Just in case he was still abusive she didn't want me around him so she sent me out here to Forks with my Uncle Charlie. I'm kinda happy she did though because back home I was lonely, not saying she was a bad mom she was always there but she wasn't exactly "there" if you know what I mean." He looked at me with an expression I couldn't place and before I knew it his hand was stroking my cheek and I froze in place. His touch was intoxicating and I almost leaned into it but didn't want to seem desperate, suddenly though happiness flew through my body and I smiled at him as he returned it and moved his hand. "Last question" he stated and I saw him glance back at Alice even though it was briefly, "are you in love with her?" His features darkened and he almost glared at me before looking straight ahead as he searched for words but his actions already told me everything I needed to know and for some reason it made me really sad. He looked frustrated and I knew I probably shouldn't have asked but I needed to know and now that I did I definitely wasn't going to travel down this road anymore, wanting to know everything about him. Soon the bell rang and I jumped up grabbing my bag but before I could escape he had grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Lillian" I held my hand up to stop him, "no it's ok see you around Jasper" I said meaning the total opposite of it and I think he realized it to as he gave me a sad look. I quickly made my way to the parking lot to see Bella leaning against the truck with headphones in her ears, she smiled at me and I half returned it making her frown before she looked behind me, I stood beside her and followed her gaze to see the Cullen's across the parking lot. Jasper looked at me and I rolled my eyes turning around to see a truck flying right at us, I screamed and grabbed Bella but before it actually hit us something hit it hard causing it to stop and I was taken into cold arms. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding the truck with one hand that left a huge dent and Jasper was holding on to me while I was holding on to Bella. We stared at them in shock and as people started running over they disappeared like they weren't even there, "are you ok?" I whispered to Bella and she nodded, "are you?" She asked and I nodded, "I think so" I said before I passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up as soon as we arrived to the hospital, Tyler the guy that almost hit us kept apologizing and having enough Charlie shut the curtain that separated us threatening to take his license. Soon a handsome doctor with the same golden eyes as the Cullen's appeared and I couldn't help but stare. "It looks like you both got away with no scratches or bruises and Ms. Dixon I believe you passed out from surprise" I blushed a little feeling embarrassed, "you two are perfectly fine" he added as he started scribbling on his clipboard. "Yea it's a good thing Edward and Jasper were there" Bella added making me wonder how they got from the other side of the parking lot to us in like zero seconds. "They your boys Carlisle?" He looked a little nervous but smiled and nodded, "I can't believe how fast they got to us and protected us" Bella continued not noticing Carlisle's uncomfortableness. "Sounds like you two were very lucky, you can go now" he smiled and I returned it as he quickly left, "I'm going to call your mothers their a little worried." "Dad," "Uncle Charlie" Bella and I said at the same time, "I know I know I just panicked" he admitted. "See you in the car" he said as he left leaving Bella and I alone, "they did move from one side of the parking lot to the other in a matter of seconds right?" I asked aloud hoping I wasn't crazy and Bella really saw it too, "yea I can't seem to figure out how though, we'll have to research some stuff later." "Or just ask" I said getting up, we walked out the room and down the hall but at the entrance was Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie. They were whispering and saw us looking quickly getting quiet and Carlisle immediately dismissed himself and Rose. Jasper and Edward slowly approached us and for some unknown reason with every step my heart was ready to jump out of my stomach. "How did you get to us so quickly?" Bella asked as soon as they were close enough surprising me, "we were right beside you" Edward said and Jasper nodded in agreement. I crossed my arms and stared at them hard though Jasper refused to meet my gaze, "bullshit" I stated and Edward squeezed his eyes closed before looking at me. "You're just confused from fainting" my cheeks blushed from embarrassment but I refused to back down, I know what I saw and Bella saw it to I'm not crazy and for some reason they wanted us to think we were. "You stopped the van with you hand" I started, "you pushed it away with your hand and Jasper was blocking us" Bella finished. "Well no one will believe either of you" Jasper said coldly making me glare, "we're not going to tell anyone" I said just as coldly and they both looked at me surprised. "We just want to know the truth" Bella cut in again and they were silently looking at each before finally looking back at us, "can't you just thank us and move on" Edward said clearly annoyed. "Thank you" Bella said, "yea thanks" I replied genuinely, we all stood there in silence and Bella quickly shared a look with me. We were clearly on the same page, "you're not going to let this go are you?" Edward asked and I smirked, "not til hell freezes over" I replied before walking away leaving Bella to continue to listen to their lies, I had enough. The next few days Jasper has attempted to talk to me but I've pretty much given him the cold shoulder, it's actually the opposite with Bella. She's trying to squeeze any information out of Edward but apparently he's ignoring her. We've researched a few things and I honestly couldn't figure it out, Bella was ready to settle on them being bit by a radioactive spider. Today we were on some stupid field trip and I wasn't paying much attention I was to taken away in my thoughts. "You look beautiful today" a voice startled me almost making me fall, I looked up to see Jasper and I blushed but quickly rolled my eyes and dusted off my outfit. "Thanks" I mumbled and tried to walk away only to be pulled back, "how much longer are you going to keep ignoring me?" I was taken aback by his words, tone of voice and the seriousness in his face, I didn't think he actually cared. I pulled away none the less not wanting to give in, "why don't you go talk to Alice" I said laced in sass and he genuinely looked hurt, "I don't want to talk to Alice I want to talk to you." This boy was seriously full of surprises, one minute he's cold, mysterious, quiet and staring at Alice and then the next he's sweet, open and giving me the look that says he cares. "You're seriously giving me whiplash with your bi-polar disorder" I said and he smirk not replying but grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the group and outside. "Is this the part where you kill me?" I joked and he cracked a half smile before becoming serious again, "we met along time ago at the uh, orphanage, she saved me from being a bad guy and I was so grateful that someone cared. She befriended me and helped me stop all urges to you know act up, I fell for her though she only saw me as a friend and now I'm just trying to get over it." He finished quickly and I knew there was more to the story but at least he told me this much, it was a huge step in the right direction. Without another word I hugged him, he stiffened up but I couldn't let go because for some reason there was this force that made me feel like we needed each other's comfort in this moment. After awhile he finally hugged me back, "how do you do it? I can barely be this close to others but with you it's different." He whispered and I pulled away looking into his golden eyes, "what?" I asked and he shook his head touching my cheek with his cold hand, "I don't, I can't be away from you anymore" I held his hand tighter against my cheek, "then don't" I whispered back. He smiled and I returned it, "don't go out with Mike this weekend go out with me?" I nodded before I even processed what he was asking, "we could go see a movie" he suggested and I nodded, "let's watch and see which one everyone goes to and pick the opposite one that way the theater will have less people." He smiled and nodded at my idea his eyes dancing with something I didn't really recognize, "let's get back to the others" I said moving away from him. He grabbed my hand and we stared at each other for a few minutes, "thanks for telling me about you and her" I said grateful that he felt comfortable with me. "Thanks for understanding" he replied and then we joined the group again never separating our hands. That night we were headed over to Billy's for dinner, I hadn't seen him or Jacob since I had gotten here and they wanted to get together. I use to hang out with Jake a lot every summer but he didn't even come see me once since I moved here. When we arrived they were standing at the door waiting to greet us, I quickly hugged Billy and told him I missed him all while watching Jacob and Bella's awkward exchange. You could see it in his eyes that he definitely had a little crush on her and she, being the Bella we all know and love, had no idea. Once they separated I glared at Jake and he just smirked picking me up into a bear hug and spinning me around making me laugh. Once he put me down I smacked his arm, "how dare you not visit your best friend?!" I yelled and he just smiled, "I'm sorry you know I love you" I rolled my eyes. "I'll think about excepting that apology" I mumbled walking in the house only to be lifted up again and spun around, "Jake!" I yelled laughing from surprise, "accept my apology and I'll stop" he said with a smirk, "no" I responded and he spun faster making me dizzy. "Ok I forgive you now stop I'm going to puke!" I screamed and he laughed and put me on my feet but I held onto his shoulders until I could stand straight, "jerk" I glared at him and just kissed my hairline, "but I'm your jerk and you love me." I rolled my eyes again as we all sat at the table and ate fish and potatoes for dinner, it was delicious but me being a southerner missed my barbecue and peach cobbler, yum. "So how's school going Lil?" Billy asked and I smiled kindly, "it's much different from my old school but it's ok, there's some really nice people there." I immediately thought about Jasper and a huge smile covered my face, Charlie cleared his voice and I looked up to see everyone starring at me. Charlie like a curious cop, Bella smirking obviously because she knew who I was thinking about and Jake and Billy frowned. "You've got a boyfriend?" Jake said like the word boyfriend was poison, I shook my head no, "he's just a friend" I answered. "What's his name, birthdate and social security number?" Charlie asked in a serious tone and I burst out laughing with Bella silently joining in. "What are you going to do Uncle, kill him and erase all evidence that he was ever born?" I laughed again and he still looked serious, "maybe" he finally admitted and I just smiled and patted his shoulder. "His names Jasper Hale and he's a sweet guy, trust me I've got good taste in friends aye Jake" I winked at him and he smiled shaking his head, "Carlisle's boy that helped you and Bella a while back?" Charlie asked again and I nodded, he looked deep in thought before he physically relaxed and continued eating, "Carlisle's a good guy so I'm sure his son's decent but I still need to meet him before you guys go out or something." I smirked as I patted his shoulder again, "good because we have a date tomorrow." 


End file.
